Kazurin
by kazunexkarin
Summary: Kazune and Karin switch bodies with help from the rings who's side are they on? So now Karin and Kazune must go about there daily lives in different bodies.
1. Chapter 1

me: Okay well I am making a short story before I write my M rated on... here is what its going to be:

* * *

"Kazune-kun, Quit trying to kill me!" Karin yelled at him as she was holding a stick with barrels full of water in it. Yep it was time for training…and torture it was for Karin.

"You weak women, I bet Himeka-chan can do this!" Kazune said reminding her how soft she was…meaning she was weak (Himeka: I'll stay out of this)

Training continued for about an hour…._curse the day to be a Saturday! _Karin cursed. She dropped dead when Kazune finally said "okay Karin, you're off for training."

He walked inside and Karin let out her groan of pain. "Grr. That sexist pig, Next time I see him, He is dead meat!"

"Ah, There you are you amature goddess." A voice called. It was Kiro, He was in his god form (this takes place before Chu!)

"Mr. Glass's man…we meet again!" Karin growled at him.

"Huh? Karasuma! What are you doing here?" Kazune said running out side

"Ego se demous!"

"I am god!"

"Eh? Kazune-kun…were not transforming!" Karin yelled at Kazune. There rings were glowing….but they weren't' transforming.

"Pity," Kirio chuckled "can't even pull off a decent transformation."

"Shut-up Karasuma!" Kazune yelled swinging his ring every where, until he hit Karin's ring, and they both blacked out.

* * *

_**Short chapter, but openings are always short.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Omg, are you okay?" Himeka said as Karin opened her eyes. She had just woke up, and Himeka was rubbing her arm…in a very…er uncomfortable way.

_Okay, why is Himeka-chan rubbing me like that. _

"Er…yeah, I'm fine…." Karin stopped…her voice it was Kazune's…

_No…. _

Karin touched her face

_No… _

Karin touched her hair.

_No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

Karin thought as she touched her chest.

"Huh? Kazune-chan…is something wrong?"

_No, this…this can't be happening…I mean, I'm Kazune-kun..I have a flatter chest…not like it wasn't fault before but…w-w-w-ait! Why am I complaining how flat my chest is? I still got problems to deal with. _

"Himeka-chan? What's up with Kazune-kun?" a voice called out. They both turned to see Karin running in the door.

_Yipe Yipe, Yipe, please tell me Kazune-kun isn't in my body!_ Karin pleaded.

"Um…Something's wrong with Kazune-chan!" Himeka replied patting Karin's head.

_Geez…is this what he goes through every day? _

"Himeka-chan, Make Kazune some tea, while she gets better!" Kazune yelled at Himeka…who sweat dropped when Kazune said Kazune, and She…in the wrong form. "Er….okay…" Himeka walked out the door and went to make some tea.

"Karin…I don't know exactly what's going on." Kazune said (remember Karin is in Kazune's body, and Kazune is in Karin's body)

"Huh? You are…" Karin sarcastically spoke "…the master of the rings!"

"What?" Kazune sweat dropped.

_Okay, that was cheesy! (_Yay cheese)

"What I mean is that, I thought you knew everything about rings!" Karin blushed.

"I don't know **everything** about it, I mean, I didn't know about it when our rings switched!" Kazune said smacking Karin lightly on the head.

"What do you mean…Wait! You don't mean we have to go to school like this do we?" Karin blushed.

"I think we have to…" Kazune sweat dropped.

"B-But I can't just go around, I have to go to the bathroom, I need change, and…" Karin blushed.

"Settle down!" Kazune yelled at her. "Well do it like last time I mean"

"But I'm in **your **body!"

"…"

"See!"

"Er…I got it" Kazune shouted after some silence. "Y'see, well when we need to get dressed or stuff, all we have to do is get a …er it may hurt…but all we do is get a bat and-

"Kazune-chan, I brought you some tea!" Himeka sang walking up the stairs. They stayed quiet as Karin drank the green tea.

_What does Kazune-kun want with a bat? _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hmm….what did Kazune-kun want with a bat? _ Karin pondered as she sat on her…well Kazune's bed. It had been a day….and that meant tomorrow they had to go to school like this…unless Kazune found a way to reverse the effects.

"Yo, Karin wake up!" Kazune yelled.

"Kazune-kun, you should be quiet, Himeka-chan could hear!" Karin said smacking Kazune…er well herself.

"You idiot, she left already…" Kazune winced in pain.

"Oh…sorry…" Karin said sweat dropping. "Er….so what did you want with a bat?"

"Eh…just forget it!" Kazune blushed cursing himself for even saying anything.

"So where did Himeka-chan go?" Karin asked sweat dropping. "She went to get groceries…seems like she wants to throw a big party…But I don't know why."

They both sweat dropped. Yeah, Himeka was nice and sweet…but she was sometimes weird at times. But she was a great caring friend. Karin and Kazune walked down to see the table covered with fruits, pancakes, and orange juice, along with some flowers with a note that said:

_To Karin-chan and Kazune-chan, _

_Going to bye some food for our fiesta! Yay get ready for the great party, I invited Jin-kun, and Micchi, so it'll be a blast, there is no occasion, but I think it would be a great time for us to all get along! _

_ Himeka _

They both sweat dropped when they saw all these bunnies and flowers drawn all over the card.

They began eating and were struggling with the food.

"Kazune-kun," Karin whined as she wobbled picking up her food. "Why are you left handed?" Kazune sighed and replied. "The same reason you are right handed." They continued struggling and decided to skip breakfast. All the struggling made them lose there appetite.

"Hanazono-saaaaan!" a voice called. They turned and saw Michiru running towards Karin…er well Kazune actually, and glomping him

_OMG, how awkward is that?_ Karin thought sweat dropping.

"Let go of me, you freak!" Kazune yelled pushing Michiru off of him.

"Aw, Hanazono-san, you've been hanging out with Kazune-kun too much, ne?"

Both Karin and Kazune sweat dropped.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Jackie-chan: Okay so this is…er whatever number chapter this is…Busy with Kazune-Z guild…lol, look on my profile about the guild…it's actually a Kamichama Karin guild._**

Well the story I'm going to write next…well here is a preview:

"What do you **mean** you are going out with him" Kazune yelled at her…very pissed off.

"IT **MEANS** WHAT IT MEANS!" Karin yelled at him…sad and mad at the same time.

* * *

Thus Karin and Kazune went the whole day like this…luckily Karin and Kazune were always together…and they didn't eat or drink anything...so they were lucky. But now…It was time for school.

"Er...why did we have to come to school?" Karin yelled at Kazune. "We could've skipped last time."

"Yeah, Well, Like, I mean…I am not losing my perfect attendance!" Kazune said in a preppy voice…trying to sound like a girl.

"Whadda you mean your attendance? You are in my-"She said stopped by Kazune's...er well her hand.

"Shut-up or you'll blow our cover!" Kazune said his head…er Karin's head towards the students sitting by a tree.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Himeka said softly as she caught up to them.

"Er nothing…Himeka-c…er Himeka." Karin's aid trying to be like Kazune.

_It's useless; I can't just be Kazune-kun for a day! _

They reached there classroom, and Jin came running towards Karin…Kazune and hugged him.

"Aw, hello, Karin!" He said romantically, kissing her forehead…which Kazune's heart flutters (like in volume 6)…well I mean if you got kissed that would have been embarrassing…especially now that Karin would laugh at him till the end of time.

"Hmm…Why so quiet?" Jin smirked kissing him on the lips. Kazune gasped and punched him…hard…

"Erk" Jin winced in pain "What is up with you? Man…Kujyou taught you how to punch."

"Blood Lust…..WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT KUGA?" Kazune yelled at him coughing and grabbing his stomach. He lost control….and couldn't control acting like Karin

"What?" Jin said surprised Karin was acting like Kazune.

"Kazune-kun is you okay?" Karin ran towards Kazune.

"What the heck is going on?" Michiru said grasping his head.

"God...well the secrets out…." Kazune winced still holding his stomach.

"Huh?" Himeka said….luckily they were early, so no one in the class heard them...but then they noticed some girls walked in.

"Er…maybe we should tell them out side!" Karin said loudly pushing them all outside.

-----

"Okay, so what's the big deal?" Jin said…hands on his hips and everything…kinda like a dectective.

"Well…er…" Karin stopped.

"We…kinda"

"Er..."

"Switched…"

"Bodies…" Karin and Kazune said switching off words…blushing.

"You mean I…" Jin looked at Karin. "I kissed…"

"Yeah…" Karin trailed off. Both of them blushing harder.

"BLOOD LUST!" He yelled running towards the bathrooms. (Michiru: wow they have a lot in common!)

"DAMMIT, YOU MADE ME REMEMBER!" Kazune said holding his mouth and running towards the bathroom.

"Kazune-kun!" Karin yelled at him…Blushing. Kazune turned around. "You can't use the boys…" She blushed. He looked and went running towards the girls…then stopped and ran towards the bushes to throw up.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Jackie chan: GWAA!! I forgot this is a short story and so I must end it!_**

* * *

"Okay…this is what's gonna happen" Kazune said hitting the bat against his hand…which well made everyone sweat drop cause he hit it hard and firm.

"Well, since I **trust**(looks at Jin) some people I want Himeka for me (glares and Jin) and Nishikiori for Karin."

"Huh? What are you gonna do Kazune-kun?" Karin asked confused…Yeah, they were getting ready to go to bed...and Jin, Himeka, Michiru, Karin and Kazune were standing in the living room.

"Well…" Kazune sighed and looked down. "Were simply going to…." He stopped "WERE SIMPLY GOING TO DO THIS!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and hit Karin on the head with a **metal **bat…ouch Kazune! Well so now Karin blacked out.

"Kujyou!" Jin said happily. "No you're not going to change me!" Kazune screamed at him blushing. "Geez, can't even let me talk…Heh, I mean I will hit you so you black out."

"Of course not!" Kazune said giving the bat to Michiru

_God this is going to hurt! _Kazune winced…hoping Karin would forgive him for the pain…and the bump she was going to get when she is in her own body.

Michiru swung the bat….and all Kazune could see was black.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

"Uhnya!" Karin murmured as she rubbed her head…luckily she didn't have too much pain...She rubbed it then gasped. She saw Kazune…well herself next to her snuggling against her arm. She chuckled and pet her own hair making Kazune smiled. She slipped her hand out of his grip and walked to the kitchen.

_Please tell me Nishiki…what? Wait…am I starting to think like Kazune?_ Karin gasped as she drank her water.

She ran back to her room and pounced on top of bed trying to get Kazune up, and he got scared and jumped up.

"Crud….Karin, what the hell were you doing?" Kazune said rubbing his eyes and when he said it…it sounded outta place.

"K-Kazune …We…I….I is Acting like you!" Karin said leaning over him making him blush. Kazune smirked at Karin's position and put his hands on her back.

"You know, it's kinda weird me being in your body, But I guess it will do…" Kazune said closing his eyes and closing the gap between them. Karin blushed and just sat there still. When Kazune ended the kiss, he pushed Karin down and held her in his arms and fell asleep.

_Oh well…_ Karin blushed and slept.

-------

Karin woke up and found she on the bed alone. She got up and noticed Michiru had already changed her

_Phew, At least I didn't have to witness it! _Karin sighed and brushed Kazune's hair…Which was pretty easy.

Karin traveled downstairs and spotted Himeka eating by her self.

"Hello Himeka!" Karin smiled.

"Kazune-chan? Is that you or Karin-chan?" Himeka said confused.

"It's me, Himeka…er chan...I just feel like I'm Kazune…not me…" Karin trailed

"Oh!" Himeka said a little exclamation mark appeared above her head "Kazune-chan left for school early!"

"Oh, I should go…thanks Himeka!" Karin said running out the door.

-----

"hanazono-san!" a voice called. Kazune turned around and saw the Kazune-Z looking at him.

"Huh?" Kazune said not really caring.

"Hanazono-san! We told you to stay away from Kujyou-kun!" the leader called glaring at Kazune.

"Nya? Why should I…he doesn't belong to **you**!" Kazune said rolling his eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The leader yelled Slapping Kazune.

"Erk." Kazune said wincing in pain.

"That's what you deserve!" Another member yelled. "We knew him **Way** before you did!"

"Hmph, I've already kissed him though" Karin said chuckling.

"You little liar, I bet you haven't!" the third member yelled.

"Wanna see?" Kazune betted.

"Fine!" The leader said…now kinda getting worried.

Kazune smirked and walked to Karin who was standing by a tree looking for him.

"Kazune-kun!" Kazune said in a girly way,

"Ne? Kazune-kun?" Karin said turning towards Kazune. Kazune jumped on top of Karin and heard her gasp. Kazune leaned and kissed her….then he got up, and turned towards the Kazune-z who were in flames. Kazune gave them a told-ya-so! Look.

Kazune grabbed well….his own hand and walked away. They were walking when a flash of life came in back of them.

"Bwa ha ha, you were so weak, you couldn't even do transformations!" Kirio said laughing his head off...literllay…lol just kidding.

"I am God!" Karin yelled

"Ego suem Dues (forgot his transformation…but too lazy too look J )"

Suddenly they felt week and both fell to the floor. (Remember they said the wrong transformation in the wrong body, so they fainted)

"Bwa ha ha, how lame are they?" Kirio said teleporting away…forgetting his mission was to get the ring…loser! (Still wants to kill since episode 15 when he stopped Kazune and Karin from kissing!)

-----

"Huh?" Kazune said waking up he noticed Karin in the bed next to him...He rubbed his eyes and noticed he was in the infirmary.

"Ah, Kujyou-kun, Your awake!" the nurse said writing in his note pad.

_What? I'm in my own body? _ Kazune thought rubbing his head. He smiled and suddenly felt tired.

"Um…did hanazono-san wake up?" Kazune asked the nurse.

"Yeah, but she went back to sleep. You should do the same.' He said giving Kazune a glass of water. Kazune drank it, and closed his eyes as he layed down

* * *

_**Angel Jackie: YAY what a great happy ending**_

_**Devil Jackie: WHAT? No Evil? COME ON!**_

_**Jackie: SHUT-UP, I have written so many, it's hard to come out with stories!**_

* * *

**__**

**_Jackie-chan: Oh yeah, stay tuned for the M rated on called you must Love me. I'll start it off as teen so you guys know when it's out, but then I will put it to M._**


	7. Authors Notes

Okay, turns out I am not going to write the M rated one…turns out I am not going to write anymore Kamichama Karin fanfics. I am sticking to Hitemaru Xion, which I am writing now. Only 2 people on fanfic now why, and my friends in the Kazune-Z guild. So I'm sorry If you wanted a M rated one, there is just a problem...wanna know? send me a message.


End file.
